


Love Heals Most Scars

by RaddDraggon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Ass to Mouth, Biting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, OT3, Poly Relationship, Rimming, Scars, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddDraggon/pseuds/RaddDraggon
Summary: When Kakashi returns from a long mission, his old scars are all he can think about. Luckily he has Iruka and Tenzou to help him forget.





	Love Heals Most Scars

All of his scars itched today. Every single one. Normally he was comfortable under his jounin uniform, but today was quickly becoming a bad day. It had begun to rain, and the rain was cold. Mud slicked the ground, and coated the tips of his unprotected toes as he slogged his way back to Konoha, gripping his mission scroll. The front gates were in front of him, but they seemed so far away, every step he took scrubbed against old scars and new ones across his body. He brought his hand up to cover his already covered eye, feeling the Sharingan ache. His facial scar was the worst he had out of them all, and he would argue that it made him extremely undesirable. But his lovers would probably hit him for it.

He finally made his way through the gates and tossed a wave over to the two ninja on gate duty today. He knew them to be good ninja, and he would spare a moment to talk with them, but he was just too tired to deal with social niceties today. So he continued on, until he was in front of the mission building. Rain poured off of the building and caused puddles all around the entrance, he sighed as he had to walk through the cold, muddy puddles, instead of wasting some of the last of his chakra to walk right over them. If he put himself in the hospital now from chakra depletion, he would never hear the end of it.

The wet slap of his shoes against the hardwood floors made him cringe, so he took a moment to steady himself and then walked silently the rest of the way. He was miserable, but he hoped he hid it well behind his facade of always being bored. His silver hair dripped water onto his soaked shoulders and he pushed it away from his face as he got closer to the front of the line. His heart began to beat a little faster as he made it to the man at the front desk, brown eyes were focused down at the desk, a steady hand writing notes into a roster before Kakashi was acknowledged. 

The smile on Iruka’s face was just for him. It spread across his lips and his perfect, white teeth gleamed. The scar across his nose crinkled along with the corners of his eyes. The school teacher was starting to accrue deeper laugh lines, a testament to how happy he normally was. His rich brown eyes twinkled and held a gentleness that he reserved for only the most precious people in his life. Iruka’s hand reached out for the wet scroll Kakashi held, and he waited patiently. A flicker of guilt washed through the jounin as he raised the scroll up and passed it to the man across the desk.

“‘Maa… I’m sorry it’s a mess, Iruka.” Long ago he had purposefully written terrible mission reports, leaving blood and other stains in the margins, tearing corners recklessly and sometimes writing in code that only he could decipher. He had wanted to watch the irritation and all the other emotions wash across the teachers face from receiving such sloppy work. Kakashi had long since fixed his reports, finding that he much preferred Iruka’s gentleness and sweet smile, to the rage these days. He had worked hard on this scroll, but he didn’t have enough chakra to clean it, and he may have slipped in more shinobi jargon than was normally acceptable, just because his mind wouldn’t stop throbbing. 

Instead of looking angry like the old days in the past, Iruka stood from his desk and spoke quietly to the other shinobi working the mission rooms. Kakashi blinked, and watched as the school teacher, and one of the loves of his life, walked around the desks and over to the other side where Kakashi stood. He slipped his tan fingers into Kakashi’s wet gloved hand, and tugged him along. “Come on Kashi, I’ll help rewrite your report while you rest at home.” Iruka’s voice was sweet, with an undertone of worry that Kakashi knew he had caused. He let the chunin pull him along, and managed to only cringe a little bit when they walked back into the rain, straight through that puddle at the door.

“Is it really okay to cut your shift short? I don’t want you to miss too many hours this month.” Kakashi watched the back of Iruka’s head, as his pony tail got soaked and started to become limp from the weight of the water. The chunin glanced back at him over his shoulder, and smiled gently, giving Kakashi’s hand a squeeze and stopping in the middle of the rain. He faced the copy nin and moved his free hand up to cup Kakashi masked cheek. Apparently he had pocketed the scroll as they walked, to give him the freedom to touch Kakashi. The silver haired man flinched a little at the contact, but then moved into the touch minutely.

“It’s alright, I only had an hour left, and the shinobi taking over was already there in the back, organizing before their shift started. Don’t worry about it.” His chestnut eyes roamed over Kakashi’s face, as if he could picture his expression underneath, as if he could see the uneasiness and clenched muscles in his jaw. The chunin’s gentle hand rubbed over the blue cloth covering Kakashi’s face, and played with the edge of it, as if he wanted to pull the fabric away while they stood in the middle of the village. “Somethings wrong today, so I need to take you home and help you work through it. You’re more important than sitting at a desk for another hour, berating genin for writing sloppier than I know I taught them in school. Let alone the chunin and jounin.” He squeezed Kakashi’s hand again, and brought them closer together. 

“Your chakras too low to body flicker home, so let me take you, alright? I can tell you’re cold, even if you haven’t figured it out yet.” Kakashi blinked and instinctively moved closer into his lovers body, slipping his trembling hand around the others waist. When had the trembling began? Was it from the chill that he was suddenly feeling since Iruka pointed it out, was it the adrenaline crash from getting home safely from the mission, or was anxiety kicking in? Iruka stepped closer, slotting one of his feet between Kakashi’s and slid his arm up the jounin’s back, hugging him close as his chakra swirled and he performed a Shunshin right into the mud room inside of the Hatake compound. 

As they entered the familiarity of their home, Kakashi’s energy slipped away, and he leaned heavily into his lover. His whole body ached, from the soles of his feet, to the tips of his hair. His grip on Iruka’s side slipped a little and he couldn’t help a whine that escaped his covered mouth. Even though he was trying to ignore it, the wet clingy fabric of his uniform felt like sandpaper. He was feeling trapped under the cloth, claustrophobia setting in. He wanted to rip every piece off, and sit to scratch at every offending scar that laid across his body. It didn’t matter how long his scars had been healed, they always came back to remind him. 

“Ru… please, help me Ru…” he whined against the others wet shirt, starting to struggle out of his jacket, while kicking off his shoes. Iruka took a moment to understand what the other was asking for, and then nodded, kneeling down to unwrap the bindings on Kakashi’s legs. The silver nin stopped his movement with a light hiss and his brown eyes flickered up questioningly. Kakashi’s eye was almost squeezed closed as he looked down at his lover, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, his hand fumbling with his weapons pouch. His gloved hand passed a Kunai to the other and he took a shuddering breath.

“Just cut them please.” He whispered, taking another Kunai out himself and started slicing the binds on his arms. Iruka nodded and went back to work on the leg wraps, humming a gentle tune that he knew normally helped calm his lovers. When the wraps were gone, he stabbed the Kunai into the wood beside them and moved up to start taking off pouches. “Where is Tenzou?” Kakashi asked, his flack jacket dropping heavily to the ground behind them. 

“He’s on patrol today, but should be home in a few hours. As long as Naruto doesn’t hold him up for dinner tonight.” Iruka answered softly, before he stood and slid his hands along Kakashi’s hips. He watched the other man’s breathing and then looked into his one visible eye, looking for any signs of what was going on underneath. He helped pull Kakashi’s sopping wet shirt over his head, and then focused on the mask hiding his lovers face. “Do you want me to send a clone to go get him?” He lifted his hand to smooth across the others masked cheek, and then hooked his finger under the fabric to bring it over Kakashi’s head too.

“I d-dont… want to bother him, but I wouldn’t say no.” Kakashi sighed, flinching a little bit as cold air hit his exposed face, and it felt as if the skin around his facial scar crawled with it. He stripped his gloves off and let them drop onto the floor next to everything else, squeezing both of his eyes shut and moving to take off his hitai-ate. A whimper bubbled its way past his lips and he grimaced, but Iruka was there once again to cup his face, and pull him into a protective hold. He felt soft lips press over his scarred eye, and then over his untouched eye. His mind writhed around uncomfortably, trying to ignore the itchiness in his limbs, and the pain lying just underneath them.

“It won’t bother him at all, to come love you, Kashi. I’ll send a clone after him, and we can go inside to clean you up. Would tea help today? Hungry?” The teacher’s voice was gentle, but roughened with emotion, as it always was when his partner was in this sort of pain. They had talked for long hours, about things Kakashi felt on days like this. He knew how uncomfortable Kakashi was in his own skin right now. Iruka may not have as many scars as the jounin did, but he could sympathize with the one across his face, and the massive one across his shoulders. Even he had bad days, and just needed to be taken care of. 

“Tea would be good. Not really hungry, but probably need something anyways. I don’t really remember when I ate last. Probably yesterday morning.” If you could count soldier pills as eating. Kakashi slowly cracked his original eye open, and moved his arms to wrap around Iruka’s neck. He stood there for a moment, before the chill in his body started to become too much, and the wet, clinginess of his jounin pants broke through his senses once again.

“Shower.” He said, voice cracking on the single word. He pressed his nose to Iruka’s cheek, before kissing it gently and then turning to walk into their shared home. He felt the chakra split from Iruka as the other made a clone of himself to fetch Tenzou, and then the shift as the original Iruka followed after him. While the brunette made tea, and fixed up Kakashi’s favorite recovery meal, the silver haired man shed his pants and undergarments in the hallway and walked straight into their shower. He shied away from the water as it came out cold, and gratefully moved under the spray when it became warm enough to bare. He lost track of time as the water rained down on him, so much better than the cold rain the sky had dumped on him all day. 

Kakashi leaned his head against the smooth tiled wall in front of him, feeling the hot water beat on his shoulders, and numb the skin there. He longed for his whole body to be numb, and for his mind to be quiet. He heard the sound of Iruka coming into the bathroom to lean on the door frame, and lifted his gaze to look at the tan skinned man. He pressed his pale hand against the glass of the shower and then made a “come here” motion for Iruka to join him. His lover didn’t hesitate to strip off his uniform in a quick fashion, leaving it all in a pile on the floor, before stepping into the shower behind Kakashi. 

“Tenzou should be back soon, my clone found him on the outskirts of the Aburame land.” The slightly shorter man pressed up against Kakashi, laying a series of gentle kisses across his shoulders, and ending the line behind the jounins ear. “The water is too hot again, Kashi. Your skin is red like a lobsters.” Kakashi nodded and leaned his head back to rest in the crook of Iruka’s shoulder and neck, letting the hot water wash over his bare chest and down his tired legs. 

“Helps when it’s hot. Itches less. Trying to forget.” Kakashi’s speech dissolved into clipped sentences on days like this, he didn’t have the energy for extra words, and Iruka understood. His tan hands slid around to brush down his lovers reddened chest, being careful not to linger on too much scarred flesh, so he didn’t agitate them further. He kissed behind Kakashi’s ear again, and let his hands stop on the jounins hips.

“What can I do to help?” His voice was like honey, smooth and a bit roughened as he whispered against Kakashi’s ear. The jounin’s body reacted almost immediately to his lovers voice when it was like that, and this time was no different. Kakashi could feel warmth pooling in his chilled body, both from the hot shower bringing his core temperature back to normal, and muscle memory from what he knew his lover could do to him. Before he knew it, he was biting his bottom lip, worrying the cracked skin with his sharp canine tooth.

“Ah...Ru. Just take care of me, put me back together, please?” His own voice came out thready and breathless, and his mind swam as it fought back and forth with fixating on how uncomfortable his body felt, and how suddenly good every part Iruka touched did. One of the chunin’s strong hands slid down his hip and onto his muscled thigh, massaging the tension from it. His other hand traced up Kakashi’s chest, and circled gently around one of his sensitive, peaked nipples. The white haired man's brain stalled out, and he whined as the tender flesh of his nipple was teased. When the teasing was just starting to become too much, Kakashi’s back hit the shower wall, Iruka having suddenly spun him into it. 

Iruka’s lips were on his seconds after, and his head thunked against the wall as the chunin pressed his own body flush against the jounins. Kakashi no longer felt any remnants of the chill in his body, and his mind focused solely on the lips pressed against his own, and the gentle prod of a tongue asking permission. A moan came up his throat as his lips parted and he gave in to the seeking tongue of his lover. Their wet bodies slid together and he whined helplessly as his erection slotted against Iruka’s. His was long and thinner compared to Iruka’s that was thick and heavy against his pubic bone. Saliva trickled down his chin as he tried to focus on Iruka’s questing tongue, the silky muscle sweeping across the roof of his mouth, and caressing the top of Kakashi’s own. 

When they pulled apart, Kakashi was more out of breath than he thought he would be. He let his head drop against the chunin’s shoulder, as the other man’s lips found his neck and started kissing and gently sucking at the exposed flesh. His pulse thundered under Iruka’s lips, and he felt his hips give an involuntary push forward. Along with water from the shower, he could tell that they were wet against each other, precum leaking from both of them. They both startled a bit when a sudden chakra signature burst into the bathroom, forcing a moan from kakashi as their bodies jostled together and rubbed him more against Iruka’s hard flesh.

“Started without us, I see?” Tenzou’s husky voice filled the room, and Kakashi and Iruka both looked up to see the jounin with Iruka’s blushing clone standing behind him. The original Iruka smiled and nodded towards his clone, who seemed to know exactly what the chunin wanted. Which was to begin helping Tenzou strip out of his sweaty clothes, to get him into the shower with them faster. Kakashi spared a moment to wonder if the chunin had thought that far ahead, but a groan wrenched its way out of his throat as said man slid his wet body down Kakashi’s sensitive one, and settled on his knees. Heated brown eyes gazed up at him, as a pink mouth opened to blow cool air against Kakashi’s aching dick. 

As Kakashi became more distracted with Iruka at his feet, and the mouth hanging tantalizingly open next to a place he really wanted it to be, Tenzou snuck into the shower with them. The wood style user hummed as the hot water splashed against his skin, and soaked his light brown hair through to his scalp. His calloused hand came up to tilt Kakashi’s chin towards him, and he caught the silver haired nin’s gaze. Almond shaped eyes searched Kakashi’s before Tenzou moved forward to seal their lips together.

Tenzou’s lips were hot against his own, and a hand came up to slide through Kakashi’s hair, gripping it a bit tightly against his scalp. Iruka’s own lips were kissing hotly between Kakashi’s legs, frustratingly avoiding his leaking dick, until suddenly they weren’t. Tenzou’s grip tightened in his hair as Iruka’s mouth engulfed the head of his cock and slid all the way down. Kakashi couldn’t see, but he knew that Iruka’s nose was pressed into the silver bed of pubic hair he had between his legs. A loud, animalistic cry lodged in his vocal cords as he felt Iruka swallow around him multiple times, his throat spasming and sucking precum out of his slit. 

Tenzou pulled back and let Kakashi take gulps of air, while running his hands over Kakashi’s torso, pinning his hips against the wall so he couldn’t fuck into Iruka’s mouth. Iruka’s gag reflex was almost non existent, and neither of the jounin knew how the man could breathe with a dick down his throat for so long. Kakashi’s good eye flickered down to get his first glimpse of the teacher wrapped around his cock, and his legs would have buckled if Tenzou wasn’t holding him against the wall. As Iruka’s head bobbed, Kakashi watched his pale flesh disappear over and over behind pink lips, settled into hollowed out cheeks. He knew that if he could see Iruka’s throat, it would be bulging every other second with the head of his cock.

“FuckFuckFuck Ru! I’m gona c-cum..” his whole body locked up as an orgasm was sucked out of him by the teacher on his knees. His mind was wiped clear, a ringing settling in his ears as his toes curled up against the floor almost painfully. His hips twitched futiley against Tenzou’s strong grip and he could feel Iruka swallowing down the sperm that coated his throat. There wasn’t a single drop left behind when the brunette pulled off of Kakashi’s dick, looking up to survey the mess he made of the copy ninja. Tenzou groaned softly under his breath, his eyes captivated by Iruka’s swollen pink lips. The wood style user almost lost it when a pink tongue poked out to lick at Iruka’s lips and a smirk settled on the former prankster’s face.

“Fuck that was hot, Ru.” Tenzou mumbled, using his other hand to drag the teacher up off his knees, and smashing their lips together. Kakashi watched hungrily, as his brain swam in all of the feel good hormones pulsing through his brain. The two kissed heatedly for a few long heart beats, allowing Kakashi’s body to cool down, and for his mind to decide that he wasn’t done yet. He could feel his tired arousal slowly coming back, blood sluggishly moving back to fill out his erection once again. His hips shifted against the weakening hold Tenzou still had on him, and it brought his kouhai back to the present. Tenzou’s tongue tangled with Iruka’s one last time, before breaking away and turning heated eyes onto Kakashi’s flushed body.

“Tell us what you want, Kashi. What can we do to make you feel good?” Tenzou’s voice was rough from kissing, and Kakashi couldn’t help but wonder if both of his lovers now had the taste of his cum in their mouths. He struggled to pull away from that thought and swallowed, raising his arms to gently stroke at both of the other men’s jaws, and down their chests.

“I want you both to fuck me.” Kakashi’s grey eye flicked away from their gaze, his face flushing darker than it already was. “I want to feel both of you, at the same time.” He continued, his voice wavering and almost sticking in his throat. It wouldn’t be the first time that he had asked for both of them at once, but it was definitely a special occasion. He felt Tenzou move closer to him, tilting his chin up and trailing his lips under his jaw. Iruka moved forward too, and kissed at the edge of his mouth, drawing Kakashi’s gaze back to them.

“Who do you want under you, Kashi?” Iruka asked softly, his sweet chocolate eyes capturing the lighting user’s wandering one. His lips fell open and his breath came out in light pants, trying to make his mouth work to relay what he really wanted from his lovers. He was feeling overwhelmed by the love and care they both had for him. Tenzou’s fingers tangled with his own that had apparently started twitching while he worked his way through his own thoughts. He swallowed, wetting his dry mouth.

“Want Tenz under me. You behind, controlling everything, please. Want you to b-bite me too.” He finally got it all out, and the proud smile that came across Iruka’s lips made his struggle worth it. The school teacher pulled him away from the wall, Tenzou easily moving with them, and turning off the water that had slowly began to run cold. His Kouhai’s heated gaze warmed him everywhere the cold water had touched though, and it pulled a whine from him. Tenzou very much liked the idea of being pinned under both men, sandwiching Kakashi between them. He would get to see everything unfold, and feel the delicious weight of both of his lovers over him.

“I have absolutely no objection. How bout you go get the bed ready, Ru? And I’ll take care of our boy here.” Tenzou’s strong hands maneuvered Kakashi toward where they kept the towels, and he grabbed one for each of them. Iruka kissed them both softly, before going to complete his task. Kakashi allowed his Kouhai to dry his hair and run the towel over his sensitive body, his skin finally starting to return to a more pink color, from the abuse of the hot water. He flicked his eyes over and was a bit surprised to note that Iruka’s clone was still in the room, having clearly been watching everything. It would be very interesting to watch Iruka when the clone finally returned back to his original body, and the chunin relived everything through a second vantage point. 

Kakashi pouted a little at the knowledge that he didn’t have the energy or the chakra to keep a clone manifested, so he couldn’t have the same thing. But maybe he could spare enough to open his Sharingan and record the whole event for later viewing. A smirk came to Tenzou’s lips as he caught sight of Kakashi’s erection twitching with arousal from his thought process. His calloused fingers gave his hard on a rough squeeze and tugged Kakashi into his drying body. He brushed his lips against Kakashi’s sensitive ear and purred.

“Turn around, bend over, and show me your hole. I want you to hold your cheeks apart so I can get you ready.” Kakashi whined at the words that were so clearly a command. He let out a ragged breath and turned his body, bending over and laying his chest across their bathroom counter. He inched his hands back and gripped his ass, slowly spreading his cheeks. He knew Tenzou could see everything, was probably staring directly at it, and it made his hole clench in anticipation. His face was burning hotly, so he pressed it into the cool counter in front of him, and let a whine press past his panting lips. He sensed movement to the right of him, and assumed that the Iruka clone was also getting an eye full. 

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, he felt the unmistakable sensation of breath against his most vulnerable area, and suddenly Tenzou’s face was buried between his cheeks. His hot tongue plunged deeply inside of his ass, wet and dripping. Tenzou had clearly been drooling or something, because he was quickly drenching Kakashi’s insides. Tenzou’s hands came up to roughly grab Kakashi’s hips and thrust them back onto his tongue, helping him tongue fuck him deeper. Kakashi’s head flew back and a loud moan was ripped from his throat, his eyes rolling in his head. Tan hands slid over his back and he groaned as the original Iruka returned from his mission of getting the room ready, his strong, warm hand snaking down to grip Kakashi’s weeping cock. 

“Oh fuck! T-Tenzou! Need more please!” Kakashi whined out, rocking his hips back as his beloved Kouhai let go of one of his hips and cupped his balls. His fingers traced over the sensitive flesh, rolling them for a moment, before tracing up his taint, and then plunging two fingers into the wet heat of Kakashi’s ass, alongside his tongue. Iruka held him in place, and pumped his fist over Kakashi’s flushed erection, smearing his precum over the heated flesh. Tenzou’s fingers pushed deeply inside of him as his tongue continued to work him open, saliva slicking down Kakashi’s pale, shaking thighs. Stars burst behind his eyes as fingers brushed over his prostate, and his mouth hung open on a silent cry.

“B-Bed Tenz! Please, bed!” He bit out, almost begging for a break, before he could spill a second orgasm over Iruka’s fist. The jounin behind him smirked against his spread cheeks, and pulled back just a bit, to run his hot tongue over the rim of his puffy, fluttering hole. Tenzou stood and pulled his shiny fingers out of his stretched flesh and slapped his bottom, leaving a stinging hand print behind. The pale haired man whined out hoarsely and rocked forward with the impact, before being hauled up to a standing position and then herded through the door into their bedroom. 

Iruka had opened windows in their bedroom to offer a cool breeze, and the sweet earthy scent of their garden. Pillows had clearly been fluffed and moved aside to give more room to their bed. A couple of candles flickered around the room, adding mood lighting and a calming scent that they had all settled on, something that smelled like the sea, and a deep fresh cut wood scent. Any tension Kakashi’s body still held, melted away, and he was sure that the same was currently happening to the two men standing behind him. After getting a moment to take the atmosphere in, a firm hand pressed into the base of his spine, and pushed him toward the bed.

Kakashi moaned at the slide of their sheets against his body, cool silk caressing his heated flesh and inviting him into the soft mattress. Tenzou pressed his head into the plush mattress and made his back arch deeply, using his knees to spread the pale jounin out, with his ass in the air. Iruka settled up beside Kakashi’s head and rubbed at his sore muscles, sliding his fingers into his silver hair and massaging. Kakashi’s mouth opened to let a breath out and he gripped the sheets under him, ready for Tenzou to resume the stretching process. He needed to take at least four of Tenzou’s fingers before he could even consider trying to fit both of his lovers inside of him. Tenzou’s warm hands rubbed over the swell of his ass, and delivered a hard slap to one side, eliciting a hiss from between Kakashi’s lips. 

Before the sting receded from his heated flesh, Tenzou’s fingers sought out his clenching hole and once again slipped two wet fingers inside of him, readying him for a third. Iruka moved out of his line of sight for a moment, and he heard the click of something, before a warmed liquid drizzled over his ass, and down his cheeks, coating Tenzou’s fingers as they pumped inside of him. Kakashi’s face pressed into the blanket under him, his mouth panting open, leaving a wet spot in the fabric. Tenzou’s fingers were the thicker ones out of the three of them, and his hands were always roughly calloused from both shinobi work, and also working with wood constantly. So they just happened to be Kakashi’s favorite to feel working in and out of his body, scraping the sides of his passage and finally catching on the bud inside of him that made him lose all sense of control. 

Just when Kakashi was about to start begging for more, Tenzou slid a fourth finger inside next to the rest of them. More lube was applied, Kakashi assumed by Iruka even though he didn’t have the strength to check. The extra slick allowed for the stretch not to hurt, and Kakashi began to shake at how good his body was feeling. He reached a hand out to grip Iruka’s knee, whining for the man to focus on him, to lean down and latch their lips together. He shoved his hips back into the next thrust of Tenzou’s fingers and bit at Iruka’s lips.

“I’m ready now, want you both inside me now, please!” His voice was ragged and breathless, and if he wasn’t the one speaking, he wouldn’t have believed it was his own. Iruka smiled at him, brushing his hair out of his face and leaning in to kiss him more deeply. Tenzou grunted in satisfaction, admiring how stretched out Kakashi’s hole was around his dripping fingers, before letting them slip free and moving to get them all into the position Kakashi had described. Tenzou’s back hit the silk covered mattress, and he pulled the other shaking jounin over his own body. 

Tenzou glanced at Iruka as the other male caught sight of the state Kakashi’s ass was in. Both sides of the man’s pale cheeks each had a perfect imprint of Tenzou’s hand, that would not be leaving any time soon. Iruka’s hands smoothed over the tender flesh, before pulling his cheeks apart and getting a glimpse of the winking, puffy hole, hungry for what they were about to give it. Iruka couldn’t help but let an appreciative moan slip from his lips, before biting down on them. Kakashi settled more comfortably over Tenzou, and leaned down to kiss at his lips. 

He could taste himself in Tenzou’s mouth, and that always made him shudder. His tongue dipped into the wood style users mouth and swirled around inside, tangling the muscles together. He could feel Iruka spreading his ass cheeks further apart, and then the outline of Tenzou’s hard dick being pressed into the curve of his ass, smearing his precum all over his twitching hole. He pulled away from the kiss and his voice broke.

“Oh fuck, yes please, please get inside of me!” Tenzou smirked underneath him, and bucked his hips up to teasingly breach Kakashi’s hole for a moment, just to pull back and not actually go inside. A breathy laugh sounded from Iruka behind them, and a kiss pressed into Kakashi’s tense shoulder.

“Give him what he wants Tenz. So I can slide my dick in next to yours, and feel his tight heat, that you’ve already been enjoying.” Iruka’s voice was right next to his ear again, and his whole body reacted, covering itself in goose bumps and pressing down against the dick weeping against him. Tenzou grunted and settled his hands on Kakashi’s hips once again, lining his cock up with his senpai's stretched hole and thrusting in all the way to the hilt. He groaned and tightened his grip on Kakashi as the silver nin’s muscles acclimated to the intrusion and their bodies laid flush together, no space between them at all. 

Iruka got to watch it all happen, the delicious stretch Kakashi’s hole gave as Tenzou’s full erection disappeared inside of him. The brunette snaked his hand around to Kakashi’s front and pushed against his abs, searching for the tell tale bump of Tenzou’s dick deep inside of him. Kakashi whined at the pressure applied to his stomach, and shook his hips over Tenzou’s body, loving the feel of his dick reaching in as deep as it possibly could in this position. 

“Feel that Kashi? That’s Tenz dick in your stomach. Look? I’m about to be right next to him.” Tenzou’s eyes had locked onto where he could feel Iruka pushing on Kakashi’s stomach, and then he looked to see Kakashi’s reaction. He was almost startled to see the jounin’s Sharingan open and spinning, staring down at the spot Iruka was holding, taking in the bulge that Tenzou’s dick was causing. Kakashi’s own erection twitched and leaked precum down his thin shaft, trickling all the way down to his clenched sack. 

“Oh fuck Ru, yes please, I’m ready. Please fuck me!” Tenzou cursed under his breath and slid his hands up Kakashi’s back, pulling him down so that their chests were almost flush together, and giving Iruka the angle that he needed to get inside of Kakashi. More lube trickled over Tenzou’s balls and Kakashi’s hole, Iruka’s fingers pushing inside of the already stretched hole pulling a groan from both Kakashi and Tenzou at the same time. Kakashi was so wet, but he wasn’t full enough. He needed to get Iruka’s dick inside of him asap, and Tenzou couldn’t agree more. 

“Mm, patience Kashi. We don’t want to hurt you. You didn’t ask for pain today.” Iruka’s fingers thrust in next to Tenzou’s dick a few more times, before slipping back out. He patted Kakashi’s lower back, before straddling Tenzou’s legs and slotting his own against Kakashi’s spread ones. Tenzou watched over Kakashi’s shoulder, thanking the gods that his wild silver hair had been tamed by the shower they had before, so he could mostly see what the teacher was doing. He watched with hungry eyes as Iruka poured a generous amount of warming lube over his own thick cock, and then leaned forward to slide the head over Tenzou’s balls, up to tease at Kakashi’s entrance, and then slowly plunge inside.

The chunin ran his hands over Kakashi’s back, massaging his muscles to encourage the man skewered between them, not to tense up. He let a breath out between his lips as he eased into Kakashi’s slick passage, rubbing along every inch of Tenzou’s own cock as he finally bottomed out and forced himself to stay still. Kakashi’s body had tensed up during the process, but Tenzou started murmuring in his ear and kissing at his shoulder, which helped him focus on something other than the sting of being filled and stretched beyond what he was accustomed to. Iruka kissed up their lovers spine, and moved a hand into Kakashi’s hair to pull his head back and force his spine to arch again. Slowly, Iruka gave the first thrust, watching as Tenzou’s eyes rolled back into his head, and Kakashi’s mouth fell open to let saliva trickle down his chin.

“Fuck yeah, you feel so good Kashi. Tenz, doesn’t he feel amazing? Gripping us like a vice, all wet and hot. Doesn’t it make you want to cum right now?” On the next thrust, Kakashi let out a breathy moan, one hand bracing on Tenzou’s chest, and the other fumbling to press one of Tenzou’s hands over his neglected length. His cock was sopping wet with precum, having put off his orgasm for so long, and it absolutely drenched Tenzou’s fingers.

“Ugh Kashi, fuck you’re so wet. If I touch you now, you’ll cum right away.” Tenzou groaned out, rolling his hips up slowly, in time with Iruka’s thrusts from behind. Tenzou and Iruka were both using chakra to stave off their orgasms, but Kakashi didn’t have enough reserves to hold back like they could, so he had been hanging on through will power alone. Kakashi whined and shoved at Tenzou’s hand, despite the warning his Kouhai gave. At this point he didn’t care if he came a thousand times, he just needed to feel the release now that he had both men inside of him.

“Please! Please just help me cum!” Iruka moaned from behind him and set a faster pace, the sound of his hips slapping into Kakashi’s pale ass, lewdly filling the room. Tenzou cursed at the drag of Iruka’s dick against his own, before nodding and gripping Kakashi’s slick erection and pumping it roughly. He knew what Kakashi liked, since they were young teenagers in Anbu together, they had been getting each other off. Kakashi liked it a little rough, he liked to feel all of Tenzou’s calluses and the strength of his grip. He knew Tenzou was strong, and he loved feeling that strength around one of his most vulnerable parts. 

Iruka grunted and huffed against Kakashi’s spine, snapping his hips forward relentlessly, and changing the pace and angle, to something more brutal. His teeth scraped against the bumps of Kakashi’s spine, before he trailed his lips up, and then bit down hard at the junction of Kakashi’s neck and shoulder. That was the last straw for the silver haired shinobi, his whole body shivered and his mind turned to static, the only things he could focus on was Iruka’s teeth in the meat of his shoulder, and the dick steadily pumping into his prostrate. Both his eyes were open, but he couldn’t really register what was in front of him until the euphoria of his orgasm died down. Down below him, his cock had shot all over Tenzou’s sweaty chest, and sperm marked up the wood style users throat, there were even white flecks on the man’s chin. Almond eyes smouldered up at him when he made it to the man’s gaze, and he groaned out weakly.

“Holy fuck, Tenz, gods you’re covered.” His voice rasped out, a shaky hand coming to wipe through the mess on Tenzou’s chest. Iruka’s teeth shifted and finally pulled away from the bite mark that was most definitely bleeding, causing Kakashi to hiss and moan, his ass hole clenching down around the two men inside of him. Tenzou whined and bucked up faster into Kakashi’s body, clearly losing control, his chakra beginning to slip. Kakashi could feel how much more wet inside he had become from the precum leaking from both cocks as Iruka worked inside of him. 

His head lulled back, embracing the feeling of being absolutely used now that his second orgasm had ripped through his body. He wasn’t sure, but he might’ve started to mumble under his breath about how good both of them were, about how much he loved the both of them, and how utterly perfect they were while fucking him. That was probably what did Tenzou in, his Kouhai’s body froze underneath him, besides the occasional twitch of muscles in the others hips. And then Kakashi could feel a hot gush inside of him, and curses coming from Iruka’s lips as it became impossibly wet inside of his ass. 

“Fuck yeah, mmm, Kashi, Tenz, so fucking wet inside!” Iruka’s pace slowed, and he stared down at where he kept thrusting inside the other man. White sperm trickled out of Kakashi’s hole as Iruka fucked it out of him, squelching noises joining the rest of the sounds that were already being made. Iruka’s strong hands came up to grip Kakashi’s hips and shove him down on his dick harder and faster, chasing after his own orgasm. Iruka loved the feeling of having Tenzou’s wet cum coating his cock inside of Kakashi, he often took his turn with Kakashi or Tenz, after one had already cum inside the other, because it was his favorite feeling in the world. His eyes squeezed shut as his hips stuttered forward without rhythm, his own orgasm flooding through him and into Kakashi’s waiting body. 

Kakashi whined and writhed between both of their muscled bodies, smearing sweat and cum between them, his mouth wide open as his lungs tried to pull in more breath than he could at one time. After the tension left Iruka’s body, he slumped forward over his two lovers, his chest heaving. Tenzou groaned as the weight crushed his chest, but he raised his weak arms up to hold Iruka closer to the both of them anyways. This was one of his favorite parts, getting to be on the bottom to watch both of the men he loved come apart piece by piece, and to get to feel the whole weight of them on top of his body. 

After basking in the afterglow, Iruka was the first one to move. He was normally the first one to get up to start clean up, probably because he was the most responsible out of the three of them. Kakashi had asked the chunin to take control, after all. A soft whimper came from the lightning user as Iruka slipped out of his body, knowing that soon his hole would be completely empty. His muscles ached, and he could feel more hot cum slide down between his legs and down over his balls. Tenzou patted his ass and let his own softening dick slip out of Kakashi, holding him close as the adrenaline high faded and Kakashi would feel the inevitable crash. 

Iruka left to grab a warm washcloth, and returned to clean all of them up. He admired the mess they had all three made together, and how utterly wrecked Kakashi was. After cleaning them up as best he could without shoving them into the shower again, they gently rolled Kakashi over and cleaned up both his and Tenzou’s chest. The school teacher grinned as he helped wipe up the drying sperm off of Tenzou’s throat and chin, before he flopped back down into the bed, rolling Kakashi between them and pulling the blankets up over their tired bodies. Tenzou propped himself up on his elbow and gently carded his fingers through Kakash’s still damp hair.

“Was it everything you wanted Kakashi?” Said jounin fluttered both of his eyes open to look at his Kouhai, a sleepy smile across his lips. He pulled both of the men closer to him, and alternately kissed them, first on the lips, and then on each of their cheeks.

“You were both perfect.” He whispered hoarsely, his voice reflecting all that had happened between them. He hummed and stroked Iruka’s cheek, and nuzzled his head under Tenzou’s chin. “But I can’t help but think that one thing could have made it even better.” Tenzou blinked at that and Iruka kissed at his chin.

“And what’s that?” The chunin asked, his brown eyes shining with love and curiosity. Kakashi flicked his eyes over to their bedside drawer that was designated for his things. He gestured for Iruka to open the drawer, and when the school teacher did, he gasped and covered his mouth.

“I think next time we do something like this, I’d love it if both of you were my husbands instead of lovers. I mean, things are great the way they are. But I’d like it if everyone else knew who held my heart.” Kakashi spoke, avoiding the gaze of both men, sensing that Iruka had picked up both rings from where they sat inside the nightstand. He could hear how Tenzou’s breath caught in his throat next to him, and feel Iruka shuffling back over to them, to show the rings to the other man.

“W-well don’t leave a man hanging…” kakashi whispered, finally looking up to see matching sets of brown eyes, that were both clearly leaking tears down Tenzou and Iruka’s cheeks. Iruka’s head began bobbing up and down, trying to relay that he definitely said yes, although his voice wouldn’t let him say anything. And Tenzou just stared at the silver haired nin, trying to process that yes, they had just had some of the best sex of their lives, and then Kakashi had definitely just proposed to both of them. 

“Fuck, senpai. You really know how to pick a moment. Of course we want to marry you.” Kakashi was honestly surprised that Tenzou was the one to answer, and in such a steady voice. Both men reached their hand out for Kakashi to put the rings on them, and he found his own hands trembling so hard that it took a solid minute to put both rings on. After the bands of metal were settled into place, he found both of his arms full of blubbering shinobi.

“Maa...I love you both too.” He whispered, kissing both of their heads, and holding them tightly. He was a lucky guy, and he just knew he couldn’t let either man in his arms go. Despite how badly his day had started, this might just be his favorite day of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I got all the tags that are needed. If you think I missed something, let me know! I started out writing this, during a day that I couldn’t stop thinking about my own scars, they itch in the rain and the cold, and they don’t remind me of good things. And then it morphed into Iruka and Tenzou comforting Kakashi, and it turned into a monster, and me writing smut for the first time in years haha. Then it turned into something super kinky and here we are now. I hope you enjoyed it, and that it wasn’t the worst smut you’ve ever read. The ending was encouraged by my best friend, so I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
